Neverending Pokemon Lemons
by Mindless Marshmallow
Summary: A compilation of Pokemon lemons. Feel free to request!
1. Chapter 1

**[ Alright, so this is a compilation of Pokemon lemon oneshots. I won't include Human x Human in this - only Pokemon x Human and Pokemon x Pokemon. Feel free to send me a review with a request in it!  
I will do yaoi, yuri, and het, as well as Pokemorph shippings. Basically, I'll do anything in this, except Human x Human.  
"This" is spoken, ****_this_**** is a thought, and "[this]" is translated from a Pokemon talking, and "****_this_****" is normally telepathic.  
Enjoy your reading! ]**

* * *

Chapter 1: Serene at Sea  
Carlos (male OC) x Meloetta (female)

Carlos sighed as gentle gusts of wind shook his fishing boat, rocking it slowly on the calm, content waves. He had recently turned nineteen, but he still was a virgin. His friends made fun of him for it, them all having had sex, but he didn't mind. All he wanted was to find a nice girl he could sleep with. Hell, if it was to lose his virginity, he would even fuck a Pokemon at this point!

For the most part, Carlos was a good-looking guy. One that should attract plenty of girls, but due to his feisty, tough attitude, no girls were brave enough to go near him. He was tan and muscular. His hair was wavy and long, nearly to his shoulders, and it was a very dark shade of brown. He'd had his eyes set on several women before, but they hadn't been quite what he was looking for. They were lovely in looks, but one glance at their personalities...no fucking way. Pretty on the outside, not so pretty on the inside. Just like most girls in the world, lacking in personality but exceeding in the looks factor.

So, Carlos was sitting at sea, staring out into the distance. Whispers of wind swept through his hair, guiding it over his indigo eyes. He sighed again, blowing it out of his gaze, watching clouds drift by. He leaned against the hard wood of his boat, just watching as waves danced and wrestled out at sea. He raised his fishing pole, wondering if he could find a female water Pokemon to fuck. Maybe a nice little Seadra or maybe, perhaps, even a Mudkip? The young man groaned, thrusting his hands forward so that the bait went _plop_ into the water, bobbing in the salty liquid. Carlos glanced up at the clear blue sky, where fluffy white clouds, as white as snow, flew slowly by. His hands shook as they clutched the rod. Suddenly, Carlos felt a tug on the pole, and pulled it upward. A Lapras burst out of the water, droplets dancing alongside it as it leaped from the sea. Carlos quickly checked it over, and released it after he was through. It was a male Lapras.

"Why can't I find any female Pokemon?" Carlos exclaimed, for he had been fishing for over an hour, only to find no female Pokemon. All males. "All I want is a girl to fuck. Please, I don't want to be a virgin anymore. I want to have my cock in something. Please, just send me something! Something female, and not male! I don't want to lose my virginity to a male Pokemon. Maybe later I'll fuck something male. But now I want to be a normal guy and fuck a female Pokemon."

No response. But then again, had he really expected a response? He was alone at sea, but quite suddenly, a soft, gentle voice spoke to him. He jumped, looking around for the source. He hadn't heard what it said, but he wanted to find who had spoken to him.

"_I said, maybe I could help you with your little, um, problem,_" said the voice quietly. "_I can help you, you know. If you want me to, I'll let you fuck me..._" The voice took on a seductive tone, and Carlos identified it as female.

"Who...?" Carlos stuttered, blinking as a flash of light dissolved his vision. He swiftly opened them, only to see a Meloetta hovering above him. He gasped - Meloetta were legendary Pokemon, and thus, very rare. There had only been a few sightings recorded of Meloetta. "Oh!" he cried, unable to help himself from exclaiming. The Pokemon merely smiled, floating down and wrapping its arms around the young man's neck.

"_That's most folks' reaction, flipping out like that,_" the Meloetta said sadly. "_Unlike most of my kind, Arceus and Mew gave me a gender. This is my purpose - to fuck humans. I am a mere sex slave. I am to be fucked, or to fuck, then leave. You are having sexual frustration, I see?_" Her voice was soft and sweet, gentle and quiet. Carlos watched her turn her back, drop her usual black dress, then turn back around, completely nude.

The young man sharply took in a deep breath. He wanted his hands all over that sly little slave, he wanted to fuck her, he wanted her mouth on his cock. He wanted every bit of her. Most of all, though, he wanted to lose his virginity. Sly little minx, she was going to be _his_ slave for the day. His lover, his pet.

The small Pokemon had a seductive smile on her face, and her hips were swaying sexily, immediately arousing Carlos. Her legs were spread just a bit, and Carlos could see her pink folds in the small gap. Her nipples were bright pink against her milky white skin, and her breasts jiggled as she walked slowly forward, floating to the ground before she stepped towards the handsome man before her. She grinned, pressing her small hands up under her breasts, giggling at the look on Carlos' face and the obvious bulge in his pants. His boner stuck straight out, and he didn't even notice that it was evident and that Meloetta could see it.

"_Like what you see?_" giggled Meloetta, snapping Carlos out of his trance. "_What you see is what you get. I'm yours for now. You're my master, you hot man. Just for now...you're mine, and I'm yours. So let's use our short time together well, my love._" A devious grin lit up her cheeks, and she advanced towards Carlos, reaching for his shirt buttons.

Carlos tutted at her, pushing the small Pokemon away and unbuttoning his shirt himself, tossing it to the ground, revealing his muscular chest. A bit of dark, wispy chest hair was evident, dark against his skin. He then reached for his shorts, swiftly removing them, exposing part of his erection. The young man pulled his boxers off, completely exposing his cock. He smirked at Meloetta, pulling the Pokemon up onto his lap. He carefully avoided touching her with his nine-inch cock, which was hard as a rock. One hand gripped Meloetta firmly, while the other stroked his erection. He smirked again at Meloetta, removing his hand from his crotch, instead placing it on the small Pokemon's crotch. Meloetta gasped, her small hands reaching for his hand, plunging it deeper into her folds. As his fingers flew in and out of Meloetta's clit, she groaned, feeling her climax coming as his expert fingers rubbed inside and outside of her entrance alike.

"_I-I..._" Meloetta gulped. "_I'm coming!_" She cried out as cum leaked onto Carlos' hand. "_Maybe I should try my luck and see if it works for you now..._" She winked, hovering down to Carlos' cock, reaching out cautiously for the appendage.

Her small hands gripped the erection firmly, and she lowered her head to the tip. As she held his shaft in place, her tongue rubbed his tip like a popsicle. Carlos leaned back, moaning softly. He couldn't tell time well, but he thought it was probably nearly ten minutes before he finally felt himself precum. Drops of precum dripped onto Meloetta's tongue, and she swallowed it hastily. A short bit later, the young man felt himself ready to cum, and cried out as his cum spilled into the small Pokemon's mouth. She gulped it down, pulling away, licking her lips, and smiling.

"Meloetta," he said slowly, pulling the Pokemon onto his lap again. "You ready?" He arched his back, putting her on the ground and hovering just above her, pinning her small figure down.

"_Always._" She grimaced shortly, then leaned back and closed her eyes, grabbing his hands with her smaller ones. "_Go ahead and fuck me. Hurry up and stick that cock in me! Hit me with your best shot, Carlos!_"

Carlos did. He hurriedly slipped his cock inside her, emitting a cry from the small Pokemon's lips. He kept thrusting, burying his hardness inside Meloetta's dripping wet clit, holding her down carefully. After a while, he felt that he was ready to cum, and so he did, thrusting inside Meloetta for the final time, his cum spilling into her clit. She came just about a second after him, her cum leaking onto his cock. They pulled away from each other, and Meloetta grabbed her dress, pulling it back on and winking at Carlos.

"_I'll see you later, perhaps,_" she whispered, giving Carlos a soft kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the clouds, waving at the young man before she went. "_Goodbye,_ Carlos."

Carlos was overjoyed, as he wasn't a virgin anymore. Now he would finally get to brag to his friends again. He quickly redressed and rowed his fishing boat back to the harbor.

* * *

**[ That was just pretty much an example, showing part of what I can do. But I can write much more than this - I'll show you if you request something.  
Please review and request! Hope you enjoyed the story. ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ Request from Wildlian. This one seemed like a good idea to write, so here we go with the next chapter.  
Luke is a wild Riolu. He doesn't want to evolve, and he has a mate. But when his mate is killed by poachers and a pack of Mightyena, his sexual desire is bottled up and hidden inside his body. So when he sees Sera, his mind is full of nothing but lust. ]**

* * *

Chapter 2: Radiant  
Sera (female OC) x Luke (male Riolu)

"[Luke.]" whispered the voice of the Riolu's father, Riley, a Lucario. "[Luke, I know you can hear me.]" But Luke didn't answer, instead glaring at the flowing stream before him, his arms crossed and his feet dipping in the river. "[Come on, Luke, you need to move on. Forget about Selena. Sure, she was a beautiful Riolu, and yes, she loved you, but you need to forget about her. Pay more attention to your child, Luke. That's what Selena would have wanted.]"

Luke finally spoke up, his tone bitter and irritated. "[I don't care, alright? Stop talking to me about Selena!]" His resentment for the Mightyena and the poachers who had killed his mate spilled out of him like hot water, his blood boiling in his anger. "[I don't give a damn about what she wanted! All I want to do is kill that pack of Mightyena and those wretched humans. Those wretched men! If it means so much to you, you take care of the damned child. Do anything with him. I don't care. He reminds me of...]" A single, salty tear slid down his cheek, burning against his flesh. "[...the goddamn kid reminds me of Selena. Leave me alone...go take care of Lucas.]"

The Riolu stood uneasily, shaking with anger and sadness as he dashed through the stream, his feet kicking up the flowing water as he hurried through it. Riley stood too, but instead of following his son, he sadly walked back to his den, where his mate, Erin, and his other pups, sat. Erin looked up hopefully as her mate entered, and so did their children, but Riley just shook his head, slumping down next to the female Lucario. She patted him on the shoulder, and their only daughter, Luka, rushed over, her unusually pink eyes wide. She sat beside him, looking up into the tired lines of her father's face.

"[Father,]" she said quietly. "[No matter what happens, we will be here for Lucas. He will be a true champion someday, oh yes he will. I can feel your affection for him. Even if my irresponsible brother does not care for his own son, we will.]"

"[She's right, Riley,]" Erin said kindly, patting her mate's paw. "[We will care for Lucas if Luke doesn't return. The chances of that are highly unlikely, but just in case he doesn't return, we will take ownership of Lucas. We will care for him. We will treat him like one of our own, even though he is our grandson, we'll love him like one of our pups.]"

Justin, the eldest of Erin and Riley's children, rose. His eyes were a darker red than normal, and they glowed bright red whenever he was upset or angry. Now was one of those times. The Riolu's eyes were narrowed, anger hidden beneath his glowing orbs. He waited for a few minutes before speaking, likely attempting to calm himself.

"[Father,]" he said, tone carefully controlled. "[I wonder if Luke wishes to find a new mate. Because, really, what could possibly mean more than his own son?]" Riley shook his head again, frowning at Justin.

"[Justin, I know full well that Luke doesn't want a new mate.]" Riley growled, tone also carefully controlled. "[He loved Selena, and Selena loved him. The two were a perfect match, which makes this whole thing even more tragic. I have offered to give him a new mate, one of the other female Riolu in the pack, but he refused quite flat and bluntly, before running off into the woods. As usual. His temper has been out of whack lately...]"

"[It's obviously because of Selena's death, you idiot.]" Erin said teasingly, swatting him on the arm. "[I guess tempers run in the family...]" All of their children had horrible tempers that rarely came out. Even Luka. "[Let's leave the poor boy alone for now, Riley. He deserves some time. Selena's death had a horrible impact on him.]"

There was a murmured agreement as they sat in silence, watching the world from their den.

**[ In the woods... ]**

Luke stormed through the woods, snapping tree branches as his feet slapped the ground angrily. He had allowed his anger to run away with him, and when a Riolu or Lucario did that, they _really_ were angry. The Riolu closed his eyes, wondering why he was in such a rage, and suddenly realized what time of the year it was. It was mating season, and a year ago, Lucas had been born. But now, he didn't have any female to mate with. The mention of Selena had really burned him up inside, specifically because it had been over a year since he mated. He wanted someone. A new mate. That wasn't a Riolu. The male Riolu opened his eyes, calming quickly when he spotted a beautiful, glimmering lake before him. Luke sat down on the soft, dark green grass, dipping his feet in the water.

"[Ah...]" he moaned, leaning his head back and swishing his tail as the cold water tickled his paw pads. "[That feels fantastic. I'm actually...kinda glad I came down here. I guess good things come to those who wait...]" He swung his black legs back and forth in the water, kicking at the small waves. "[Maybe I'll find someone to mate with down here, too...]" A sly blush grew on his cheeks, glowing a gentle pink as he watched the sun dip below the horizon. "[Sunset, already? Time must have flown out of my paws when I was in the forest.]"

Carefully, the Riolu reached up to remove his yellow collar from his neck. A glittering, silver half-heart sparkled on the accessory. It had been his and Selena's anniversary when they received identical stones to place on their collars. Selena had been buried with hers still glimmering on her neck. Luke closed his eyes, fighting back tears as he tried to remove the subject of his late mate from his mind. A voice, soft and feminine, broke him out of his tantalizing thoughts, and his red eyes snapped open. Was this, perhaps, a possibility for a mate? He searched for the source, quickly spotting a human girl. She was probably a little over seventeen, and she was wearing a gorgeous dress that fell to her feet, where heeled shoes sparkled. His eyes widened at the sight of the young woman as she smiled, running a long-fingered hand through her golden hair. The girl couldn't be anything other than a princess, as she looked absolutely royal. No normal girl could look that beautiful.

She didn't notice him, not quite yet. He stopped moving, staying completely still. It was a natural instinct for many Pokemon, as plenty of Pokemon hunted. Lucario and Riolu weren't among them, but being the aura Pokemon, they had amazing instincts and aura vision. The young woman was grinning, and holding something up to her ear. Her light blue eyes shimmered, reminding Luke of the lake he was dipping his paws in.

"Oh, you!" the princess exclaimed, placing her other hand over her mouth as she giggled into her fingers. "You're so silly, Ellen! I would never..." There was a pause as she kept giggling. "Well, maybe if he was totally handsome, I would...but really, Ellen, sister, do you think I'd..." Another short pause overcame the young woman. "Ellen, I need to get going. See you when I get back home, Ellen. I'll be back in a bit, don't worry so much." She clicked the item shut, placing it into a bag. It was then that her eyes focused on Luke, and widened as she backed away. "Oh, god, you scared me! Aren't you..." She hesitated before edging closed. "Aren't you a Riolu? I remember Ellen telling me something about your kind...you're aura Pokemon, aren't you? You can read human emotions and sometimes their thoughts, if the bond is close enough..." The young woman squealed quietly, dashing forward and embracing the small blue Pokemon.

"[H-hey!]" Luke exclaimed, blushing harder as he squeezed away from the overexcited princess. "[St-stop it, stop it!]" He, of course, secretly liked it, but decided to resume his tough image. The Riolu didn't want to be caught like this, getting excited over a princess. And, in fact, his cock was starting to unsheathe from its hiding place. The woman noticed this, her gaze flickering for a moment to his crotch, but quickly glanced away, back to make eye contact with Luke's red eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she exclaimed, blushing and clasping her hands together. "I just, well, get excited over cute, small Pokemon...my name is Maria. What's yours?" Maria brushed a few curly locks of golden hair out of her eyes.

"[Luke,]" he said dumbly, forgetting that humans couldn't understand Pokemon language for a second. He quickly realized his mistake from the bewildered expression on Maria's face, and decided to use telepathy instead. "_Luke is my name._" He glanced up at her, feeling his desire's need to take over his body. He wanted that human, he wanted to be her mate.

"Hi, Luke," she said shyly, after getting over her shock of the Riolu's use of telepathy, something she had never heard of before. "I...Luke, could you do me a favor?" Her voice was suddenly hasty and flustered, her face glowing with the heat of two bright pink blotches.

"_Sure,_" he hissed in her mind, a slight growl in his voice. "_Anything to please a beautiful princess like yourself._" Maria's face immediately turned redder, and she kicked off her glittering heels.

"Oh, I'm not a princess, Luke," she said gently, pulling the bag from her shoulder and placing it by her shoes, but hurriedly stuffed the heels inside the bag. "Well...I'm still a virgin, and my friends, they all can't believe it...they had sex when they were, like, fourteen. Using condoms, of course." She blushed harder still, reaching for her dress zipper. "What I'm trying to say is..." She wrapped her arms around the small Pokemon's neck, pulling him closer. "Please, fuck me, Luke!"

Luke was pretty sure he had just hit jackpot. He nodded with the hint of a smirk on his face, and helped her remove her dress. Maria thanked him, folding the dress and stuffing it into her bag as well. The young woman snapped her bra off, then pulled her knickers off, placing those carefully into the bag too. Now she was completely naked, and sitting in front of the eager Riolu. She reached for his cock, laying on her stomach and pulling it into her mouth. Luke groaned as she took in his still growing length, stretching her lips so that his hardness fit. Her tongue ran along the bottom of his dick, playing gently with the musky appendage. Her fingers gripped his base, and she felt a few drops of pre-cum hit her throat. A devious grin popped across her lips as she began to suck on the Riolu's erection. After a few more drops of pre, his cum filled her mouth, splattering her roof, tongue and throat. As he pulled out, a few drops dribbled out of her mouth. She smirked, but gasped gently, rolling over as his tongue hit her clit.

"Ah..." she groaned, reaching for his head and pushing it further into her entrance. He smiled into her folds, swirling his tongue around into her depths and holding her hips still. "Don't stop...don't stop, Luke!"

He kept licking and sucking at her vagina, diving deeper and deeper each time. Slowly, he slipped the tip of his paw into her, then his flat blade. Soon all his paw was inside her, diving deep into her alongside his eager tongue. His other paw slid inside her. Maria groaned at the intense pleasure. She was dripping wet, and with his paws and tongue working at her clit furiously, it didn't take long for her juices to spill over his hands and mouth. He licked it all up, sucking on his paws to get all of her cum.

"_Fantastic__,_" he purred, sensing her pleasure. He continued, sliding his tongue up her pale stomach. The muscle glided over her skin, reaching her breasts and licking them gently, then continued on its journey. Luke's tongue reached her neck and bit it carefully. That's where he stopped, pulling away and kissing her softly. Maria pulled him closer.

As they pulled away from the deep kiss, Luke positioned himself over her entrance, looking up into her blue eyes. "_Ready?_" he asked, sensing her fear. But she took a deep breath.

"Yes, Luke..." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back. "I'm ready. Give it to me."

He carefully plunged into her, edging only an inch deeper every few seconds. His dick was hardening inside her once more, and he sighed. As her hymen was broken, she cried out, clutching the grass beneath her, but after a few minutes of Luke pausing and watching her reactions carefully, she recovered.

"Keep going, please..." Maria begged. "Go on, I know you want to."

Luke began thrusting cleanly and swiftly into her clit, his cock carefully edging inside her. After a few minutes of this, he began to go faster, and Maria could feel her climax coming, so she moaned to his rhythm, leaning back again and preparing for his cum. Her cum leaked onto his cock, only arousing the Riolu further as he plunged his whole length into her, his warm seed splattering her womb. She moaned again as more of her juices leaked onto his cock, some spilling onto the ground. They both fell back, panting heavily as they recovered from the sex.

"Thank you, Luke. I wonder..." She reached out for his paw. "...would you like to come home with me?" Maria rose, reaching in her bag for her clothes and tugging them back on. "I know, you probably have a family, but..."

"_Of course,_" Luke growled, leaping into her arms and hugging her. "_Anything for you, Maria._"

* * *

**[ Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it, and feel free to leave a request. Going to work on a guest request next - female Gardevoir and male Umbreon. Thanks! ]  
**


End file.
